Girls Frontline one-shots
by TMCraze
Summary: one shots I'll make when I feel like them. The first two are one-shots I made for the official writing contest in the official discord. I lost so here they are.
1. Core removal

"Commander…?" 9A-91 asked as she entered the commander's office. A worried look on her face as she took her seat across the commander's desk, "I would like to request my core removed so that I can work as an Adoll instead..."

The commander, her hands folded in front of her, raised an eyebrow at the request that was made by said Tdoll, "Why? You are my top performer 9A-91. Have I not given you plenty of accommodations? Treated you very well for the performance you bring?"

9A-91 shook her head, "I don't want to be treated as if I'm special, commander. I hear my comrades talk behind my back all the time. How I'm spoiled this, and that I'm stuck up that. Every time I try to converse with them, they all say that they're busy, when all they're really doing is talking behind my back."

"We can work that out with them then. Tell them-"

"No, we can't commander. They have already made up their minds. I've been trying to make amends with them, but they refuse my help." 9A-91 explained, her face now overcome with desperation.

"I'm not allowing you to leave 9A-91. This will be a massive loss in firepower and efficiency if you have your core removed just because you can't take some heat." The commander leaned back in her chair and shushed 9A-91 away with her hands so that she could try to take a nap.

Then Kalina came in and made things a lot more complicated for this commander, "You are not going to leave it at that commander." she told her, the commander jolting right back up to proper posture once her adjutant came in

"What do you mean I'm not going to leave it at that? This is a simple matter. It's trivial even."

Kalina shook her head, "Commander, are you aware of how you treat the other Tdolls you have? How unjust their living conditions are compared to 9A-91's?"

The commander raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"They live in shambles. They barely have any food and rations for the missions you send them on, and yet 9A-91 lives in such a nice dorm and gets to eat cake almost every day." Kalina explained, leaving her tablet on the commander's desk and crossing her arms, "So what's your justification for that?"

"My justification?" The commander giggled, "They need to perform, simple. They want furniture? Food and rations? Clothing? All of them can have that if they perform to par, and 9A-91 is the only one that's done so. Simple as that."

The aforementioned 9A-91 shifted uncomfortably, having already known that this was the case. She didn't want it to be like this, and she surely didn't want to be assigned to a commander as uncaring about everyone else as this one.

She took a breath and spoke, "C-Commander… o-our sector puts up the worst numbers out of all the sectors still active..." she mumbled, "I've seen the results from Kalina's tablet from time to time… w-we're in the 99th percentile..."

"Not my fault I have trash Tdolls."

Kalina picked up her tablet and grabbed 9A-91 by the hand, pulling her up from where she was sitting and moving to leave the room, "I'm removing her core for you then, commander." she told her, "If you really think that all your Tdolls are that trash then why don't you see that for yourself?"

The commander tried to get in the way of Kalina, but she was already out of her room and headed to the retirement bay. The commander thinking that Kalina wasn't actually going to follow through on the threat to remove 9A-91's core.

"Come back here you damn cheap bitch! I'm the commander here! You listen to ME! I'm the one that runs S19! Not you, you greedy bastard!" The commander shouted, chasing after Kalina, who was making a mad dash to the retirement bay to try to remove 9A-91's core before the commander could stop the process.

Needless to say, the commander couldn't make it in time before 9A-91 was sent on her way by helicopter to the city where she could find a job as a maid or something, considering that the commander had given her that custom maid outfit designed by Griffin and Kryuger in the past.

When the commander finally arrived, Kalina was already walking past her and smirking at her, "You were too late commander. Now you'll just have to live without 9A-91 dealing the bulk of the damage and be a better commander."

The commander giggled and shook her head, "I can just craft 9A-91 again. Then I won't have to use those scrap heaps like G41 or G11 and be on my merry way."

Kalina stopped where she was and turned to face the commander, proudly displaying her tablet to her with a shit-eating grin on her face, "I reset her digi mind to its default parameters. So if you will try to get the same performance out of your first 9A-91 out of the next one you get, you won't get the same results."

"What does that-"

"It means, my dear commander, that all the experience your 9A-91 had is all gone. So along with having to feed that new 9A-91 combat reports and giving her dummy bodies their respective dummy cores, all the experience that made her the best damage dealer by far is gone, and you'll have to rely on someone else to deal all the damage for you instead of her."

"I hate-"

"You brought this upon yourself."

A few months after this incident, the commander would be stripped of her position and instead be made a janitor to the more exemplary commander in Area S09. The now jaded and former commander would try to sabotage that commander's Tdolls, but Kalina had also been repositioned to Area S09 along with the commander. Not only did Griffin & Kryuger not want to let her great sales figures go to waste, but they also wanted to make sure that her previous commander, now janitor didn't try to pull anything shady.

As for that 9A-91 that became an Adoll? She was now happily serving customers at a maid cafe. She even got to see her previous comrades at her workplace. Not that she remembered them since her digi mind had been wiped clean and all her memories gone. They recognised her, but were friendly whenever they came by, and the Adoll even made friends with them. She couldn't have asked for a better workplace.


	2. Sleep-deprived

Their commander was a weird one. He was dressed well enough; his hair nice and stylized, it seemed like he cared a lot about it. Always wearing the standard Griffon uniform, and he was well mannered. Would greet the girls, make sure everything was okay, but...

His sleeping habits weren't the best. Like RFB, he was a gamer, and late at night, the TDolls could hear him shout to his monitor as he live... streamed his games? It was a new concept for sure, but it did seem to be a successful side venture for the commander, as he boasted about racking up viewer counts in the hundreds.

Though it would seem like it would eat away at his tactical prowess, the commander, despite his groggy, half-awake state at all the time, always manage to come up with the appropriate strategies to handle the situation. He wasn't a genius, but it would be hard to believe that a man like him would have been a former soldier with another PMC a few years ago.

So why did the commander have such a fascination for UMP40? Out of everyone: UMP40, KSG, RFB, M14 and Welrod, no one expected it to be her. It was understandable that he wouldn't take a liking to KSG or RFB because he didn't want to deal with their rivalry, and Welrod seemed too quiet for his tastes, but between M14 and UMP40? Even UMP40 would have taken M14 over her.

Yet here she was being given cakes, lollipops, all sorts of different delicacies that would make FNC froth in her mouth! The commander always made sure UMP40 was the first alright before checking on everyone else and the doll in question seemed like she enjoyed the pampering.

BUT WHY?!

The other four members of the echelon decided to find out for themselves. As tonight the commander would be doing another one of his 'live streams' and probably talking to UMP40 like always. So they found the door to his room oen ajar and some leaned in to listen while others peered through the small gap.

What they found was that it was completely dark...? No computer monitor on, not the soft buzzing of the extra beefy PC he built, not even a single clack of the mostly silent keyboard he used.

They would've thought to leave, but then they heard rustling. They were laying on the bedsheets of his bed! How scandalous! And now everyone was peering through the gap, to be met with the commander telling UMP40 things about himself.

How he found solace in being able to tell UMP40 such secrets, and how she was able to keep them. He told her about how he didn't leave his family on amicable terms, and almost contemplated suicide before he joined the Russian military. The months he had spent homeless after leaving home and not finding a job because of dropping out of college.

It was all so sad to hear, but there were some lighthearted tales in there as well. How he and his two sisters would race each other with bobsleds when they were younger. How he and his siblings painted each of their faces without them realising somehow and waking up the next morning laughing at each other. Or how for a small time in his life, he had made peace with his parents by achieving an A, despite that grade coming from retaking some of his highschool courses.

The rest of the echelon looked at each other, confused for a little bit before the realisation set in that the commander was only human after all. He wasn't a doll like them, so he couldn't possibly be perfect, but that's just what make their commander so great.

He treated them with the same respect that he would treat others with. He stayed late night playing video games, but he could be seen some days putting the work in to further his tactical prowess despite being sleep deprived. He chose UMP40 because she was the most understanding out of the bunch.

It really put into thought how this weird commander was just trying his best, despite not having the healthiest life style. He was a sleep deprived gamer, but he was their commander, and as long as they were under his command, they had nothing to worry about. He had proven that time and again.

The next day, the commander would find bright smiles on all of his TDolls' faces. They seemed happier, they weren't bickering, and it all felt... genuine? It felt he had a family once more...? Was that really how he was feeling about this? That these TDolls had suddenly warmed up to him and he created this whole big family? He didn't know, and he wasn't quite sure about it all, but it was something that he could get used to.

As for the TDolls?

They could have sworn they saw a little bit of a happy tear trickle down their commander's cheek, but maybe they were just seeing things?

It might just be the sleep deprivation that's making him more emotional than he has to be.


End file.
